PORQUE AMAR DUELE TANTO
by josepinos
Summary: esta historia trata de que sasuke esta enamorado de la novia de su mejor amigo, que se van a casar en tres semanas, que hara sasuke para conquistar a sakura o seguira sufriendo ese amor imposible, traicionara a su mejor amigo, entren y descubranlo..


Este fanfic lo hice porque no tenia nada mas que hacer, por mero entretenimiento y a ver que pasa.. Ah y tambien esta dedicado a los fans del sasusaku.

Personajes: sakura, naruto y sasuke, otros

Pareja principal sasusaku

AMARTE DUELE

CAPITULO 1: PORQUE?

Se encontraba un joven en un bar, no muy concurrido, pero era elegante y cómodo, eran cerca de las 10 de la noche, y ahí estaba el, un pelinegro de unos 25 años de edad, de tez blanca, ojos negros como la noche, de una complexión delgada y muy bien proporcionada y musculoso, además de su gran altura,..Si un día mas descargando sus penas con una botella de coñac, parece que esto era lo único que lo hacia olvidar de su realidad, su triste y cruel realidad, si yo se que hay muchas personas que sufren cosas peores, pero lo que el ahora sufría era un dolor de los mas difíciles de sobrellevar era una herida en el corazón ¿un amor no correspondido? y no sabia que hacer para aliviarlo….

¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?

Esa era la pregunta que se hacia mentalmente todos los días Uchiha Sasuke, bueno para ser exactos los últimos 10 meses.

Tal vez eran miles las respuestas a esa pregunta, pero mas que respuestas eran simple escusas, ya que de haber tenido el valor suficiente para expresar sus sentimientos, esto no estaría pasando.

Si todo era su culpa del el y nadie mas, bueno tal vez de cierta peli rosada de ojos verdes jade que siempre estaba en su cabeza a pesar de todo.

Verán todo se remonta a ese día, 10 meses atrás, ese maldito día en que tuvo que conocerla a ella, a esa mujer que no podía quitarse de la cabeza, si esa con la que casi todos los días tenia sueños pasionales, pero lo peor de todo no eran esos sueños que tenia, o que no se la podía borrar de la mente o es que estaba locamente enamorada de ella, lo peor de todo era que esa mujer, de la que jamás había sentido este tipo de sentimiento con ninguna otra, era nada mas ni nada menos la novia , prometida y futura esposa de su mejor amigo, su amigo de toda la vida y el alma Uzumaki Naruto.

Como podía hacerle esto a el, como podía sentir esto por ella,

¿Por qué?, el se preguntaba,

Esta mujer llamada Haruno Sakura estaba prohibida para el, no podía hacer nada, porque su mejor amigo se casaba con ella en tres semanas. Iban a ser marido y mujer, iban a ser felices para siempre y el solo estaría allí para mirar como eso pasaba ante sus ojos.

No, no, y no, no podía hacerle esto a su mejor amigo y traicionarlo de esta manera, y tampoco podía hacerla sufrir a ella.

¿Por qué? Porque tenia que sentir esto, porque tuvo que sentirse atraído hacia ella, porque tenia ese cuerpo tan escultural, como una diosa griega, porque cada vez que la veía no podía dejar de mirarla, porque tenia que ser la novia de su amigo, porque alguien como naruto tenia tanta suerte de encontrar a una mujer tan bella, hermosa, dulce, amable como ella, porque tenia que sufrir el mientras ellos eran felices

Pero no, ellos no tenían la culpa, era el quien empezó a sentir esto….

Pero si tal vez ella no respondiera mis miradas lascivas cada vez que la miro, o me guiñara los ojos de vez en cuando, o me sonriera de esa manera, o si ella no me llamara tan dulcemente sasuke kun como solo ella sabe hacerlo, o si ella no fuera mi secretaria, tal vez esto no estaría pasando.

No, no y no, tenia que hacer algo para detener esto.

Decidió irse del bar cerca de las 11 de la noche, no quería dirigirse a su casa donde estaría el solo y nadie mas, donde nadie lo estaría esperando, no la persona que el quería, y tal vez es por eso que en vez de dirigirse a su casa estaba yendo hacia otra dirección.

Y no sabia como y no sabia porque, pero el..

Se encontraba a las 11 de la noche tocando la puerta de esa mujer que lo volvía loco.

No sabia que es lo que iba a decir o explicar pero…

Pero ya era muy tarde.

No sabia lo que hacia, sus instintos lo guiaron a ese lugar, hacia ella…

Cualquiera pensaría mal , no..

Estar a estas horas tan tardes en la casa de la novia de tu mejor amigo, bueno no eran tan malo, pero estar en su casa y besándola, si besándola, eso ya estaba muy mal, pero su cerebro no reaccionaba el se sentía tan , pero tan bien, porque por fin estaba haciendo lo que el había deseado todo este tiempo desde que la conoció, si, probar esos labios que tanto anhelaba, sentir su cercanía, su calor y lo peor de todo no era el hecho de que el lo estaba disfrutando sino que ella también le había correspondido ese beso y parecía no disgustarle del todo.

Ya era muy tarde, no quería separarse de ella, no ahora, nunca más…..

¿Por qué?

Eran muchas las respuestas….

Mas sin embargo no contaban que una tercer persona estuviera de testigo ante tan sorprendente escena..

Esta parte fue narrada desde la parte de sasuke, si les gusto, la próxima será narrada desde el punto de vista de sakura y después de naruto y asi, bueno espero les haya gustado..

Comentarios, criticas, tomatazos, amenazas de muerte, bueno espero les haya gustado, tal vez haga la conti, para la próxima semana… o quien sabe.


End file.
